Sailor Diamonds
by Raya Light
Summary: A set of PGSM Silver Millennium stories about the awakening of the senshi. Compiled of several short stories written for the sm-monthly community at livejournal, including To Serve and Protect. Rating for safety. See individual chapters.
1. Painful Knowledge I

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Painful Knowledge (Part I)  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Setsuna (Optional: "Only Time" by Enya)  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Princess/Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity were created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created hasty fanart paperdolls to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Painful Knowledge

"She is coming." Sailor Saturn's disembodied voice echoed through the crystalline chamber. Curious, Pluto listened for the Queen's footsteps. When she heard nothing, she turned to look inquiringly at the ghost.

Sailor Saturn gave her a faint smile, and then reached out to brush the highest Sailor Diamond, the one which represented Sailor Moon and the Bearer of the Blessed Stone. Frowning, Pluto glided across the chamber and looked at it more closely. The dark, pink colored flicker deep in its heart made her squeeze her eyes, look again more closely, and gasp.

A swirling whirl of emotions slowly spun their way out of her heart and gut. Joy. The light of her world was returning. Sorrow. Her mistress' life was rarely happy even though she deserved all the happiness she could bear. Eager anticipation. It had been so long since the true ruler of the system had walked her realms; so long since she had graced her Guardians with her power. Fear. That power was a two edged sword, cutting as readily as it healed. Excitement, dread, longing, and a whole host of lesser emotions that she could not put a name to.

Looking into Sailor Saturn's transparent grey eyes, she saw the same confusing swirl of emotions. "She is coming," the smaller woman said again as she caressed the Diamond.

Pluto looked at the Diamond again, something about the flicker teasing at her memory. "But not soon," she said slowly. She turned to look at the other Diamonds, and nodded as she found them still dormant. "Not soon."

* * *

"Guardian?"

Pluto turned at the soft sound, and smiled at the small woman standing in the doorway of the shrine. "Queen Selene! Welcome. And who have we here?"

The small, fine boned queen entered the chamber slowly and carefully. Pluto frowned and flicked a glance at Sailor Saturn. The other senshi nodded, looking just as worried. "Please, Majesty, sit down," Pluto said, gesturing to the small crystalline ledge her partner had summoned out of the far wall. Queen Selene looked at it in surprise, and then sank gratefully onto the ledge.

"I am fine, really," the queen insisted, sounding a bit exasperated and stubborn. "I'm still recovering from the birthing, that's all." She smiled down at the small bundle in her arms. "Yes," she cooed to the tiny baby, "it's all your fault that I'm so sore and tired. But I forgive you, my darling Serenity."

She looked up at the hooded woman in front of her, still smiling. "Guardians, this is my daughter and heir, Princess Serenity."

"Greetings, Princess," Pluto replied. She reached out and gently brushed the crown of the child's head. "A long and prosperous life to you," she murmured, invoking the traditional blessing for the Guardians of the Stars.

"A long and prosperous life, Princess," Sailor Saturn echoed as she, too, brushed the baby's head. When the child did not react to her touch, she looked a little disappointed and retreated slightly. Pluto gave her a sympathetic look, and then began to question the queen about the tiny princess.

Sailor Saturn drifted across the room and looked at the Sailor Diamonds. They had not changed, the flicker deep in the heart of Moon's Diamond still as faint and distant as when she had first noticed it nine months before. It looked like Pluto was right, as usual. Their mistress would not be coming soon.


	2. Deep, Dark Secrets

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Deep, Dark Secrets  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Minor Characters / The Way Down by gilad  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Princess Serenity was created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created a hasty fanart paperdoll to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Deep Dark Secrets

_Watashi ni nare... Kirare to... Sailor Diamonds..._ [_Turn into me... With a flash... Sailor Diamonds..._] - From _Kirari*Sailor Dream!_, the opening theme for Pretty Guardian SailorMoon (Live Action).

Princess Serenity pressed herself deeper into the shadows and watched as her tall, silver-haired tutor walked by her. She knew that she would get in trouble for skipping her lessons, but she just could not understand why she should waste her time on science lectures. Mathematics, language, protocol, and history she could grudgingly understand. After all, as her mother liked to point out she would one day be writing treaties and laws and overseeing the budget and treasury expenditures. For that, she would need learn more than just the basics. But, she did not see the need for advanced sciences in her royal curriculum, particularly physics and organic chemistry. Any time she had those subjects, she felt as if her brain was being melted by nonsensical information.

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as her tutor turned the corner and disappeared from sight. She was just about to step out into the hallway and run in the opposite direction when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She jerked back into the shadows, and turned to see what it was.

Her long, black hair slid silkily to her side as she tilted her head curiously. The movement had been a fluttering sash on her mother's skirt. The Queen was moving purposefully towards the end of the hall. The only problem was, the hallway was a dead end. There was no reason for the Queen to be walking that way.

Princess Serenity slid out of hiding and crept down the hall to see what had caught her mother's attention. Her brown eyes widened in surprise when the Queen stopped in front of the blank wall and touched it in a random pattern. Her eyes widened even more as a door suddenly opened out of the wall. The Queen stepped into the secret chamber beyond, and the Princess scurried to follow her before the door closed once more.

The teenager blinked, disoriented, as the darkness swallowed her. She stumbled, and barely kept from falling down a flight of stairs that she could not see. Princess Serenity bit her lower lip nervously, and turned around. She felt for the door, all curiosity gone, but her questing fingers found nothing but stone and the open air of the stairwell.

After several moments, she decided that the only way out was to follow her mother. Hoping that the queen would not be too angry when she caught up with her, the princess began to gingerly feel her way down the steps. She could hear her mother's footsteps echoing up from below although she could not see any light which would allow the older woman to walk so confidently.

Down she crept, slowly feeling for the edge of each step and carefully lowering herself to the one below. The stairs were made of hard stone that seemed to echo her every footstep. The rail was cold and metallic. It felt too flimsy to protect her from the gaping chasm she could feel on the other side of it. Worst of all, though, was the darkness. Even after she had been walking for several minutes, her eyes did not adjust to it.

She followed the levels down their spiral, her legs growing tired and sore. At each smooth landing, she hoped that she was finished only to find more steps in front of her around the corner. Somewhere along the journey, the stone gave way to some sort of crystal that chimed lightly when she stepped on it. The metal rail became smooth and crystalline feeling as well. She slowed down, fearing to slip and fall the rest of the way down the mysterious stairs. By the time she reached the bottom, she was sure that she was far below the Moon Palace.


	3. Ancient Treasure I

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Ancient Treasure (Part I)  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Minor Characters / Discovery  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Princess Serenity was created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created a hasty fanart paperdoll to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Ancient Treasure

_Watashi ni nare... Kirare to... Sailor Diamonds..._ [_Turn into me... With a flash... Sailor Diamonds..._] - From _Kirari*Sailor Dream!_, the opening theme for Pretty Guardian SailorMoon (Live Action).

All Princess Serenity wanted to do after the long, dark descent was rest, but a dim glow ahead drew her on. Slowly, she began to make out more of her surroundings. The hallway through which she walked was formed out of a smooth, milky white crystal. A little further down, she could see that there were veins of pink in the milky white surface. The further she walked the more pink she could see.

Just as the crystal became all pink, she found a strange door. She fingered it, amazed at its rough texture and dark color. If she did not know better, she would swear that it was made out of wood. That was impossible, of course. The secret stairs and tunnel had to be over a millennia old, and scientists had not figured out how to grow flora in the Moon's dry soil until just before she had been born sixteen years ago. Still, it felt very similar to the few wooden pieces that had been imported from Earth.

As she was touching the door, she suddenly realized that she could hear voices on the other side. They were muffled so she could not understand their words, but there was definitely someone else in the room besides her mother.

Princess Serenity jumped as the door suddenly opened. Caught, she stared into the room beyond. It had been carved out of the same pink crystal that formed the walls of the hallway. Sharp, jagged edges caught the light and painted the smooth floor and the Queen's white dress with all colors of the rainbow. The person that her mother was talking to was dressed in a black, hooded robe which absorbed all of the color.

The stranger suddenly looked in her direction, and Princess Serenity drew back fearfully.

"Welcome, Princess," a rich voice said, the sound echoing around the chamber. "Please, come in."

"Serenity," her mother said as she looked over her shoulder. Although her tone was gently chiding, she did not seem surprised to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

Princess Serenity swallowed nervously, curtsied, and stepped into the room. "Um..."

"You should not have followed me," the Queen said as she shook her head.

"Peace, Selene," the hooded figure interjected. The princess realized immediately that its voice was not the same as the one that had spoken first. It was feminine also, but a little deeper and huskier. "She was bound to come here some day. Just as you did, and your mother before you, and her mother before her. The Guardians of the Stars always find there way to this shrine."

"Guard... Guardians?" Princess Serenity asked nervously, glancing around the room. There was no one else in the room that she could see, and yet she knew she had heard a different voice. Her dark eyes returned to the hooded woman, still cautious. The only part of the woman that she could see was her mouth and chin, but the princess found herself relaxing a little as that mouth gave her a small smile.

"The Guardians of the Stars," the woman replied as she gestured to the wall behind Queen Selene. "The Queens of Moon have a special task: to guard these stones until they are needed once more."

The princess turned to look, and then gasped in surprise. A mural had appeared on the wall. It depicted four women kneeling in a circle around a fifth. Each of them had a clear diamond in the middle of her tiara. Princess Serenity had seen smaller versions of the mural before in her favorite storybooks, although their gemstones were always colored. "The Stars," she exclaimed.

"Yes," the first voice replied. Princess Serenity looked quickly around the room once more, but she still could not find the speaker. "The Sailor Senshi, or as you call them, the Stars. Five of the Nine Guardians that protect the Bearer of the Blessed Stone and this star system."

One of the kneeling women, the one with pale blue hair and a blue skirt, suddenly began to glow. "Sailor Mercury is the Guardian of Mercury. She is the Wise One, or, as some say, the Senshi of Wisdom. She has pale blue hair, the color of a frozen stream, cobalt blue eyes, and wears a blue uniform." The light around the senshi became a pale blue, and another woman began to glow. "Sailor Mars is the Guardian of Mars. She is the Senshi of Passion, with long black hair and violet eyes, and a uniform of red and violet." The light around her became a pale red, and the image of yet another woman was magically lit. "Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Jupiter, is the Senshi of Protection. She has titan hair and emerald eyes, and wears a green and pink uniform." Her light became green as the last kneeling woman's image was lit. "And the leader of the Senshi is the Senshi of Beauty, Sailor Venus. She has long golden hair, eyes as blue as Earth's summer sky, and a gold and blue uniform. And last, but not least, is the Bearer's ultimate guard: Sailor Moon. Her hair is long and blonde, although not as golden as Sailor Venus', and her eyes are a different shade of blue. She is the Senshi of Mystery. If she appears at all, she is usually wearing a uniform of pink and blue."

"But... Why are their gems diamond clear?" Princess Serenity asked curiously. "All the story books show Mercury's as a sapphire, Mars' as a ruby, Jupiter's as an emerald, Venus' as a golden color, and Moon's as a pink moonstone."

"A good question," the hooded woman replied sounding pleased. "The stones in the Senshi's tiaras are not, as most people think, different gemstones. They are in fact all the same stone turned different colors by the Senshi's aura and power. These stones," she added as she gestured to the mural once more, "are Sailor Diamonds."

Princess Serenity studied the mural once more, absorbing the information as her mother and the hooded woman watched her closely. Suddenly, she frowned. "These stones... You mean _these_ stones? These are the Sailor Diamonds themselves?" she squeaked as she turned to look at the hooded woman. The queen and the mysterious woman both nodded. "But... But why are they _here_?"

"Another good question," the first voice answered. "They are here because they are not needed. The star system is at peace, both within and without, and the Blessed Stone has not chosen a new bearer. Until one of those conditions change, they stay here, protected by us: you and your mother above, and the rest of us below."

Princess Serenity stared at the glowing mural once more. She could hardly believe what she had heard, and yet it was too strange to be a dream. "How?" she asked softly as her mother put a gentle arm around her shoulders. "How do we protect them?"


	4. Painful Knowledge II

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Painful Knowledge (Part II)  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Setsuna (Optional: "Only Time" by Enya)  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Princess/Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity were created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created hasty fanart paperdolls to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Painful Knowledge

"What is she like?"

Pluto turned to look curiously at the teenage princess. "What is who like, Princess Serenity?" The girl had become a frequent visitor to the shrine ever since she had followed her mother down into the depths of Moon three years before. Both Pluto and Sailor Saturn suspected that she came to avoid her studies, but they never denied her entrance. They merely entertained her questions for a short while before reminding her of her other duties.

"The Bearer," the princess replied with a wistful sigh. She brushed her fingers over Moon's Diamond, a dreamy look on her face. "She must be beautiful. And kind. And...,"

"Tragic," Pluto said a little harshly, interrupting her. Princess Serenity started, and gave her a puzzled look. "Have you thought what her name means?" the senshi asked a little more gently.

"Her name?" The princess looked confused and a little abashed. "Did... Did you tell me her name?" Pluto shook her head with a faint smile.

"Her title, Highness," Sailor Saturn corrected from across the room. "That's what she meant. The Bearer of the Blessed Stone."

Princess Serenity's forehead wrinkled as she frowned slightly. "The Bearer... of the Blessed Stone. It means that she possesses the most sacred object in our history."

"What can that stone do, Princess?" Pluto asked softly.

"It heals the world," the girl replied promptly. "It brings light into the darkness, heals all wounds, and protects us from invasion."

"At what cost?" Sailor Saturn questioned. Princess Serenity, who could hear her but not see her, looked uncertainly in the direction her voice had come from. "How does it do what you say? Where does it get that power?"

"It... It just does. That is... The stories don't say," the princess answered, stumbling as she tried to remember what they had told her about the Stars and the Stone.

"The Blessed Stone is controlled by the heart of its bearer," Pluto said. "It uses whatever strength and power she gives it to do what she wishes. If the Bearer is afraid or sad, she will instinctively use the Stone to make it better. She must learn to control her emotions and desires or she could potentially make the situation worse. Because where that power comes from..."

Princess Serenity looked at the hooded guardian as her voice trailed off. As usual, all she could see of the woman was her mouth and chin but those were typically enough to give her an idea of what emotion the mysterious guardian was feeling. Right now, the edges of the mouth were turned down. Not a frown, really, but a sad, pained expression. The princess opened her mouth and shut it several times, not certain if she wanted to have the answer to her question. Finally, she asked it. "Where that power comes from?"

Pluto started a little, drawn out of her memories, and looked at the princess. Slowly, she nodded to herself. "The door," she said, apparently changing the subject as she gestured towards the entrance to the shrine. "What would you say it was made out of?"

Princess Serenity blinked in surprise, and then turned to look at the door. "I... I don't know," she replied. She cast a glance at the hooded woman, and then walked across the chamber to look at the door more closely. "When I first saw it, I thought it was made out of wood. That's impossible, though. This door must be at least a millennia old, and we did not figure out how to grow trees until about twenty years ago. Unless... It came from Earth?"

Pluto shook her head. "No. The door is made of stilive, a type of oak which grew only on Moon. It was the toughest wood we had, which is why it was often used for doors and floors." Princess Serenity looked over her shoulder in disbelief and slowly turned to face the guardian. "You are right. It is over a millennia old. And it is the only organic thing left from that time."

"We... we had trees?" the princess asked uncertainly. "_Oaks_? The scientists say that the soil is too powdery yet to support what they call hardwoods, much less something as big as an oak!" Sailor Saturn smiled faintly at this exclamation. Apparently, the princess had been paying attention in her science classes after all.

"We had trees," Pluto confirmed softly.

"But how... What happened?"

Pluto took a deep breath. She hated telling this story. But, the princess needed to understand, especially if she was who Pluto thought she was.

"The Bearer of the Blessed Stone at that time was Princess Astarte. She was a kind girl, who knew only peace and happiness. Her parents were aware of what she was, so they did everything in their power to limit the pain in her life. Unfortunately, when Princess Astarte was twelve years old, there was a war. A group of people who had fled their home world just hours ahead of its destruction were looking for a world to live on, and they decided that Earth would be the best choice. They had tried to settle peacefully in other systems, only to be driven away."

"When they reached our system, they feared the people of Moon would attack them, so they attacked first. The King and Queen tried to protect the Princess from the war and its painful consequences, but one by one her friends, her Guardians, were called away to fight."

"But, why didn't they ask her to use the Blessed Stone to stop the war?" Princess Serenity asked in confusion.

"Stop it how?" Pluto challenged gently. "By healing them? They were not ill. They were desperate for a place to live. Their supplies were almost exhausted and they were too tired to travel further. And even if they were ill, how much power would it take to heal a whole race of people? Where would an twelve year old child find that power?"

"Why didn't the King or Queen offer to let them stay, then? Why was war the only option?"

Pluto shook her head, but it was Sailor Saturn who answered. "Would you let a belligerent, unknown race settle on the planet right next to you? One who did not bother to ask or negotiate, but who came in with weapons firing, determined to destroy all that you are before you destroyed them?"

"The King did ask for a truce and negotiations," Pluto said. "He never saw his emissary alive again. His brother had been one of the Princess' favorite friends." Princess Serenity looked horrified as she raised a hand to her lips.

"When the enemy began to pound the capital city, Princess Astarte began to be afraid. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars did their best to reassure her, but her powers began to wake. And then, the palace took a direct hit." Pluto stopped, remembering the carnage of that horrible day. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars... They were among the casualties. So were the King and Queen. The princess had managed to protect herself using the Blessed Stone at the last moment, but when she saw the destruction around her... She could not bear it."

"She called on the power of the Blessed Stone, looking for a way to heal her parents, friends, and the other people she could see around her." Pluto looked at Princess Serenity, trying to impress the importance of this on the girl who was hanging on to her every word. "A powerful, full grown woman might have been able to do what she wanted to do, but she was only twelve. She had used most of her internal power to protect herself from the blast. And so, in desperation, she instinctively reached for more power."

Princess Serenity's eyes grew wider, and Pluto nodded. "She drew it from the world around her. She drew it from the invaders. She drew it from their ships. She drew it from her people. She drew it from her unwounded Guardians. She drew in all that she could so that she could heal and revive the people who meant the most to her in her sheltered life. Only the invaders in the farthest ships, their wounded and untrained civilians, survived. Depleted of power, their ships crashed into Earth. Moon became a wasteland except for a small area around the palace. Even there, the soil was so depleted that it could barely grow enough food for the few remaining people. Princess Astarte burned herself out, disappearing just as her healed mother opened her eyes, never to be seen again. She had saved the people in the palace. She had healed them all. But the cost... the cost was so great," Pluto said as she reached out to caress the door with cloth covered fingertips.

Princess Serenity was speechless for a long time, absorbing the terrible story. And then, she turned to look at the mural hidden in the wall which held the Sailor Diamonds. "But... Then why do all the stories tell of how wonderful she is?" she asked shakily. "Why do they always show her friends giving her their power so that she can protect us with the power of the Blessed Stone?"

"That was a different bearer," Sailor Saturn answered with a fond smile, relieved to be able to change the subject. "The Bearer's life does not always end in tragedy. That Bearer, the one that I remember, used her own strength and the strength of her Guardian Stars to strengthen and restore the living soil around the palace. Under the guidance of a wise queen, they did this in many sessions rather than trying to do it all at once. They were only able to restore a small portion of our world before they died, but it was enough. And now, the scientists are completing their work and we have trees again."

Pluto nodded, also smiling fondly. "The other Guardians, the ones who do not always stay close to the Bearer, protected the system so that there was peace and she could concentrate on the healing."

Princess Serenity studied the wall silently for a few moments. "So, she can draw power from anything. If she comes again... What will she be like?"

"She will be what her friends and family and world let her be," Pluto said as she, too, looked towards the mural. "She will come again. If you were to find her, what would you do, Princess?"

Princess Serenity and Sailor Saturn looked at her in surprise. "If I were to find her?" The princess began to look thoughtful. "I... I would like to be like that wise queen. The one who helped that Bearer so that she could heal and protect without hurting."

Pluto smiled. "Of course, Highness. But how would you do it? Would you try to shelter her the way Princess Astarte was sheltered? Would you shelter her more? Less? What if another invader comes bringing fear and destruction?" Princess Serenity looked helplessly at her. Gently, she shook her head. "No, you do not have to answer now, but you should think about it. History repeats itself, Princess. Learn from it. Look back in time at the various circumstances and actions and think of what you would do to help the Bearer. Because she is coming again."

Princess Serenity paled, and caught herself on the door as the Guardian's words sank in. She swallowed nervously, and then took a deep breath and straightened up. "I will," she vowed as she nodded her dark head resolutely. "If... If I have questions on how something really happened..."

"You may come and ask," Pluto agreed as she nodded back. She smiled a little as an amusing thought came to her. "I will not give you all of the answers," she warned, "but I will help you to try and understand."

The princess nodded her understanding. "Then... Perhaps I should go and start now," she said quietly. She curtsied to the two Guardians, let herself out of the chamber, and then hurried up to the library to begin her research.

* * *

"Saturn," Pluto called. She stood in front of the mural looking at Venus' Diamond. As usual, it was the second to stir. She did not stiffen when her ghostly friend appeared at her shoulder. Instead, she just pointed at the golden flicker deep inside the Diamond.

"Soon?" Sailor Saturn asked hopefully as she turned her gaze from the Diamond to her hooded friend.

"Soon," Pluto agreed.

* * *

"She is coming." Sailor Saturn's disembodied voice echoed through the crystalline chamber. Curious, Pluto listened for the Queen's footsteps. When she heard the slow and steady tapping, she smiled. It had been almost a year since Queen Serenity had come to visit. While she knew the reason for the woman's prolonged absence, she had missed her young friend.

Sailor Saturn, too, was smiling in anticipation. She swung the door open for the queen knowing from the feel of her feet on the crystal when the woman was in the right place. What she did not know was that her friend had brought someone with her.

Smiling, Queen Serenity stepped into the shrine. Before she could curtsy to Pluto, however, a bright rainbow colored light filled the chamber and a soft chime began to echo around it.

Pluto had spied the small bundle in the queen's arms just before she stepped into the shrine, but it had not been enough time to prepare herself for the Diamonds' joyous welcome. Sailor Saturn had not had even that much warning. Not that it would have meant anything to her since neither she nor Queen Serenity knew what the small bundle was.

Queen Serenity gasped and turned her daughter towards her chest, frantically raising a hand to protect the baby's delicate eyes as she squeezed her own and turned her face towards the doorway she had just come through. The flare died down immediately at her protective gesture, and Pluto sighed softly in relief as she lowered her own arm.

"What... What was that?" Queen Serenity asked, shaken. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Majesty," Pluto said as reassuringly as she could. She blinked, trying to clear the glare spots from her eyesight, and then carefully helped the queen across the chamber to the ledge her mother had used centuries before for a seat. "The Diamonds were just happy to see you," she hedged. Queen Serenity looked at her doubtfully, but decided not to challenge the Guardian's explanation.

The queen then looked down at her small, month old daughter anxiously. The squirming princess was unhappy at being squeezed so suddenly, but otherwise appeared to be fine. A loving smile blossomed on the queen's face, and she caressed the tiny child reassuringly. "It's all right, darling. It's all right now."

When the baby had quieted once more, Queen Serenity looked up at the hooded guardian in front of her and then glanced around the room. "Is the other guardian here?" she asked. As always, her voice was a little apologetic. She hated the fact that she could only hear the invisible guardian, especially when she had to ask if the woman was present. It seemed so rude to her, like she was talking about someone right in front of them and ignoring the fact that they were right there.

"I am here, Majesty," Sailor Saturn responded from near the mural. She had teleported herself there protectively when the Diamonds had begun to sing, not knowing what was going on. She vanished her glaive when she realized that Pluto was not concerned about the unexpected display.

Queen Serenity nodded, and then shifted the baby around so that both Guardians could see her clearly. "This is my daughter and heir, Princess Serenity," she announced. An expression of amusement and embarrassment crossed her face as she continued. "Delph insisted on naming her after me."

"Your mate is a wise man," Pluto teased as she reached towards the crown of the baby's head. "She already looks just like you. A long, peaceful, and joyous life to you, my Princess," she murmured as she gently stroked Princess Serenity's soft head.

Sailor Saturn gave her a sharp look at the phrasing. Her grey eyes flew to the Diamonds, and then back to the baby once more. A hopeful look crossed her face as she tentatively reached out and echoed Pluto's gesture. "A long, peaceful, and joyous life to you, my Princess," she said softly. The expression of hope melted into one of joy as the tiny princess turned to look straight at her. It was too early to know if the princess saw her as well as felt her, but as she stared down into the unfocused eyes the senshi decided to believe it was true.

As the door closed behind the queen and her precious burden a few minutes later, Sailor Saturn turned to look at Pluto expectantly. The hooded senshi nodded with a smile. "She is here," she confirmed.


	5. To Serve and Protect I: modified

Title: To Serve and Protect (Part I)

Author: Raya Light

Theme: Betrayal

Genre: Drama

Version: PGSM (prelude)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai Entertainment.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

To Serve and Protect

Two young girls raced across the rich green meadow in front of the Moon Castle laughing at the top of their lungs. The older, with hair as golden as the sun at high noon, followed the younger who had hair as dark as the sky at midnight. Playfully, the older girl tried to snatch a stick away from the younger who strove just as playfully to keep it away from her. Finally, heedless of their pale, fine silk dresses, they collapsed in a giggling heap at the foot of a tall tree.

"You'll always be my friend, won't you 'Dite?" the younger girl asked. Her voice wasn't anxious or fearful. Rather, she seemed to know the answer to her question already.

"Of course, silly. We're cousins, aren't we?" the older girl replied as she lay back in the grass and looked up into the tree branches high over her head. "We'll be friends forever and ever and ever!"

The younger girl giggled, and lay down as well. A happy silence fell between them, and soon the warm sun made them drowsy. Aphrodite felt her eyes getting heavy, but she fought off sleep as best she could. After all, she was the elder. Everyone kept reminding her how responsible she was supposed to be. She had to keep an eye out for the younger girl. She frowned as she felt an uneasiness cross her soul, but the darkness was not enough to keep her awake.

A frown crossed Serenity's sleeping face. In her dreams, she stood at the edge of a very large chasm. On her side, there was green grass, tall trees, and laughter from a picnic. The other side was a barren, lonely looking place. She shivered as she looked at it, grateful that she was on the happy side.

She heard her favorite cousin, 'Dite, call her name, and started to turn with a smile. Suddenly, a bright light flared up, encapsulating her in a sphere of power. The six year old squeaked in fear as the light lifted her up and began to float her across the chasm. She struggled, pushing against the soft wall behind her, trying to force the bubble to return her to her friends and family. The bubble came to a standstill, hovering over the deep, dark chasm.

"Serenity!" she heard 'Dite call. She looked frantically towards the older girl and felt a spurt of hope as her friend threw a long, golden rope of light towards her. The rope struck the bubble and clung tightly.

As 'Dite began to pull her back to the green side of the chasm, something roared angrily. Serenity jerked around, and then cringed back against the side of the bubble as she spotted the strange creature on the white side of the chasm. It was tall and dark, with long arms and legs. Its face was a smooth oval with two bulbous eyes and a slit for a mouth. When it roared again, the little princess could see that the mouth was filled with huge, razor sharp teeth.

In the real world, a tall, dark creature appeared out of nowhere in the field where the two girls were sleeping. It stared down at Serenity's frightened face, and then reached down to pick her up. It paused as she suddenly sat up straight and opened her chocolate brown eyes. As her eyes widened and she drew in air to scream, the creature from her nightmare snatched her up.

"'Dite! 'Dite, help! Help me!!" the younger girl screamed frantically as she kicked and struggled to get free. Aphrodite's eyes flew open, and she gaped at the creature for a few seconds.

"'Nity? Hey! Let 'Nity go! Let her GO!" the older girl yelled as she finally jumped to her feet. The creature ignored her and began to fade away. "No! 'Nity! _Serenity_!!"

A golden light filled Aphrodite, and a strange sign burned brightly on her forehead. Only the dark creature seemed to notice as it solidified once more and let out a long, low growl. With wide, absent blue eyes, Aphrodite raised her right arm and pointed at the creature. A beam of light shot out of her finger and pierced the arm that was holding Serenity.

The beast howled as he dropped the little princess. Serenity, in turn, screamed as she felt herself falling. Suddenly, however, she found herself landing on something soft yet hard. Her scream cut off instantly, and she turned to look down curiously. Her eyes widened as she realized that her cousin was under her. Fearfully, she turned her eyes back to the monster.

It howled again, dark energy waves of hate and anger coming off of it, and gripped the puncture wound in its arm. Serenity scrambled backwards. "'Dite? 'Dite! We have to run! Get up, 'Dite! Get up!" she cried as she tugged frantically on the older girl's arm.

"Run... 'Nity," Aphrodite choked out as she weakly struggled to push herself up. "Get... out of here. Go... get help." Serenity shook her head stubbornly, looking fearfully at the monster which roared again. Aphrodite sat up enough to free one arm, and fiercely shoved her younger cousin away. "You run faster," she said more strongly. "Go get help!"

Reluctantly, Serenity clambered to her feet and began to race away. She stopped and spun around five steps later, however, when she heard the monster roar and Aphrodite scream. Pain, denial, and anger flooded her face when she saw the monster step on her cousin and smash her into the ground once more. "_'DITE!!_" she screamed as a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead. A strong pulse of golden energy sped out of her in an expanding circle. It knocked the monster off of its feet. "_'DITE!!_" she screamed again as another pulse, and then yet another surged from her body. The monster roared, tried to escape, and then crumbled into dust as it was pummeled by the golden rings of power. "_'DITE!!_"

* * *

Aphrodite regained consciousness abruptly. Her first thought was that someone was torturing her, sticking hot, sharp objects all over her body. Her next thought made her cease to care. "Serenity!" she cried as she tried unsuccessfully to push herself up.

"Shhhh, she's all right," a familiar voice said softly. "She's all right," it soothed again.

Aphrodite struggled to open her eyes, and then blinked blearily at the small figure next to her. "Lady Luna?"

The small young woman with purple hair jerked her head up quickly and looked at the girl anxiously. "Princess Aphrodite? You're awake? Oh thank the Blessed Stone and Stars," she said fervently as she stood up and hurried to the wounded girl's side.

"Lady Luna? Where's 'Nity? What happened to 'Nity?" Aphrodite begged weakly as tears of pain ran down her face. Suddenly, she began to cough, each convulsion sending waves of pain through her battered body.

"There, there," Luna replied soothingly as she ran a gentle hand over the girl's hair. "Don't try to talk yet." Slowly and gently, she helped Aphrodite to sit up, and then held a cool cup to her lips. "Drink this. It will help. Princess Serenity is just fine. She's not hurt at all. I promise," she added when Aphrodite gave her a doubting look. "Not a scratch. You're the only one that got hurt."

As the medicine took effect, Aphrodite felt herself loosing consciousness once again. "Swear?" she asked softly as she fought off the darkness.

"By the Stone and Stars, I swear," Luna replied solemnly. "Not a single scratch." With a sigh of relief, Aphrodite relaxed into a healing slumber once more.

"Not a physical scratch," Luna continued softly to herself. "But..." She shivered as her mind replayed the rumor that had started to run around the Palace. It was a terrifying rumor: that the six year old Crown Princess had somehow wakened a strong, uncontrolled power of some sort. Even Queen Serenity appeared to be worried about it. And that frightened Luna. It frightened her a lot.


	6. Ancient Treasure II

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Ancient Treasure (Part II)  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Minor Characters / Discovery  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Princess Serenity was created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created a hasty fanart paperdoll to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Ancient Treasure

Queen Serenity stood in the secret chamber once more. She had visited it many times over the centuries, listening to the stories that the mysterious guardians had to tell and learning the duties of the Senshi. It was amazing how much information the children's story books contained when you knew what to look for. When her mother had died and she had ascended to the throne, it had been to this chamber she had fled for comfort. And when her daughter had been just a month old, she had brought her down to meet the guardians.

Queen Serenity frowned as she remembered that visit. She should have known then that there was something special about her daughter. The moment she had stepped into the room, it had become blindingly bright. She had clutched Serenity to her chest, frightened for her daughter's eyesight, but just as the baby began to squirm the light had died back down to its normal level. There had been a faint chime, she remembered now. She had not paid any attention to it at the time, but it had echoed softly around the chamber before fading away.

She shook her dark head and focused on the room once more. It had been six years since that visit, and never once had the guardians given her any clue that anything was wrong. In fact, they had doted on little Serenity, asking about her often and seeming truly pleased to hear that she was doing well. But now...

But now, her child had been attacked. More, she had somehow defended herself and her older cousin from that attack and no one knew how. When she had heard what had happened and that her daughter was fine, Queen Serenity's first thought had been for the Sailor Diamonds.

She looked at the wall. Although the mural was hidden as usual, she knew exactly where each Diamond was. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Moon's Diamond was gone and that Venus' Diamond had changed color. Her hands trembled as she slowly reached out to touch its golden surface. It was true. The stone really had changed color. That could mean only one thing: Sailor Moon was awake, and Sailor Venus was about to rise once more.

As she stared down at the Diamond which had fallen into her hand, Queen Serenity hoped against hope that it was not who she suspected. Because if Aphrodite was Sailor Venus, then her beloved Serenity was the new Bearer of the Sacred Stone.


	7. To Serve and Protect II

Title: To Serve and Protect (Part II)

Author: Raya Light

Theme: Betrayal

Genre: Drama

Version: PGSM (prelude)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai Entertainment.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

To Serve and Protect

"You wished to speak with me, my Queen?" Princess Aphrodite asked a week later as she curtsied respectfully to her older second cousin.

"Yes, Aphrodite," Queen Serenity replied softly from her throne on the small dais. She studied the ten year old silently for several minutes, taking in her healing scars, wiry frame, golden hair, and brown eyes. The child shifted uneasily in front of her as the queen gave particular attention to her eyes. Crown Princess Serenity had told a fairly wild, unbelievable story of Princess Aphrodite's eyes turning blue and beams of light the same golden color as her hair shooting from her fingertips. While most of the royal advisers were inclined to disbelieve the story, Queen Serenity both feared and hoped that it was true.

"Aphrodite, what do you remember of the fight?" she finally asked the worried child.

Princess Aphrodite started, and then looked up quickly. "The fight? Um... Not... Not much, I am afraid," she replied regretfully as she hunched her shoulders. "We were playing in the field out by the woods and fell asleep by our favorite tree. I remember that 'Nity's screams woke me up, and this big, dark monster had her in its hand." She paled a little at the memory. "I yelled at it to let her go, and it started fading away..." She frowned as she remembered a wave of power that had flooded through her, and then shook her head to dismiss it. "Next thing I know, there was this golden light and the monster screamed and dropped 'Nity. She was pretty high up, so I dove to catch her." The young princess put a bashful hand up to the back of her head. "I dove all right. She landed right on my back and knocked all the breath out of me. But, at least she wasn't hurt. I told her to run for help." She dropped her hand and looked into her queen's chocolate brown eyes. "Even though she's younger, she's always been faster than me. Besides, it wanted her for some reason. She didn't want to leave, but I made her. She didn't get very far when the monster decided to chase after her. I couldn't move fast enough to get out of its way, so it stepped on me. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in the infirmary." She shifted nervously again, certain that she was going to be punished for failing to protect her little cousin.

The queen's next question, however, caught her by surprise. "Did you see where that golden light came from?" she asked softly.

Slowly, Princess Aphrodite shook her head with a puzzled expression on her face. "No, ma'am. It just... One moment, 'Nity is screaming to be let down, and the next there is this flash of gold and the monster had a hole in it's arm." She gave the queen a bashful look. "I didn't think to look and see who else was there."

Queen Serenity nodded thoughtfully, and studied her once more. Once again, the girl shifted nervously. "Tell me, Aphrodite," she said finally, and hid a smile as the young princess jumped. "Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

"The... The Sailor Senshi?" Princess Aphrodite asked incredulously. "The Stars? The Guardians of the Blessed Stone?"

Queen Serenity nodded her dark head slowly. "Yes, the Guardians of the Blessed Stone. But they are more than that. Much more. Do you know who they are and what they look like?" The young girl shook her head with a curious expression on her face. "Sailor Mercury is the Guardian of Mercury. She is the Wise One, or, as some say, the Senshi of Wisdom. She has pale blue hair, the color of a frozen stream, cobalt blue eyes, and she wears a blue uniform. A very startling combination for such a hot planet, I think. Sailor Mars is the Guardian of Mars. She is the Senshi of Passion, with long black hair and violet eyes, and a uniform of red and violet. Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Jupiter, is the Senshi of Protection. She has titan hair and emerald eyes, and she wears a green and pink uniform. There are Senshi for the outer planets as well, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, but no one knows what they look like. And, then there is their leader." Here the queen paused.

Princess Aphrodite's face scrunched in thought. "If they're all named after the planets of our system, then the last one is either Sailor Venus or Sailor Earth. Must be Sailor Earth," she decided, "since it's actually inhabited. It makes sense that it should have its own Senshi and that she'd be the leader."

Slowly, Queen Serenity shook her head. "No, the leader of the Senshi is the Senshi of Beauty, Sailor Venus. She is said to have long golden hair, eyes as blue as Earth's summer sky, and a gold and blue uniform." Princess Aphrodite frowned over this description, and then started. Her left hand went self-consciously to her rare, long golden hair which made her best friend's mother smile. The smile soon faded, and she looked at the young princess seriously once more. "Serenity says that you were the one who threw that golden bolt of light. She also says that your eyes turned blue before you did it."

Princess Aphrodite shook her head, slowly at first, and then more rapidly. "No... It couldn't have been me. I don't remember doing that..."

"And Serenity does not remember saving you, either, but she did," the queen said gently but firmly. Princess Aphrodite's eyes widened in shock. The queen nodded. "I think... No, I fear I know the answer to this puzzle. I hope I am wrong, but..." Slowly, she rose from her throne and descended the stairs of the dais to stand in front of her young cousin. Silently, she held out a small golden crystal. Princess Aphrodite looked at it curiously for a moment, and then slowly took it from her hands.

Queen Serenity watched with a sinking heart as Sailor Venus' ancient symbol began to glow faintly on the girl's forehead. She took a steadying breath, and then spoke to the girl again. "Study it for a few minutes, and then tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

Princess Aphrodite looked at her curiously, and then studied the golden crystal once more. She turned it around in her hands, studying it from all sides. A frown began to crease her face, and once more she began to shift uneasily from foot to foot. Slowly, she stilled, and then raised the crystal until it was in front of her face at eye level. With her brown eyes fixed on it, she allowed herself to say the words which were pounding around inside of her head and heart. "Venus Power... Make-UP!"

With a flash of golden light, she transformed into Sailor Venus. She stared at her gloved hands, fuku, and shoes in shock and amazement, and then looked up at the queen. Queen Serenity noted with equal surprise that the girl's eyes were still brown.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments, and then Sailor Venus gave a start and looked at her hands once more. "The stone!" she exclaimed in a voice that was slightly richer than her normal one. "Where did it go?" Frantically, she looked all around, shaking out her skirt, and examining the floor while her older cousin watched her with growing amusement.

"Sailor Venus," Queen Serenity finally said. When the girl ignored her, she smiled and reached out to clasp her right shoulder. "Sailor Venus," she said more firmly. Sailor Venus finally looked up at her, eyes wide with shock. "It's all right, Sailor Venus. You did not lose the stone." She reached up with her right hand and touched the golden stone in the middle of the senshi's tiara. "It is right here."

"Sailor... Venus?" the senshi asked slowly, still in shock. "I... I am Sailor Venus?"

Queen Serenity's smile faded, and she nodded. "Yes." Reluctantly, she asked the next question, fearing the answer. "Sailor Venus... The Blessed Stone...?"

Sailor Venus looked confused for a moment, and then closed her eyes. After several deep breaths, she opened them again, and looked at her queen. "'Nity," she confirmed softly.

Queen Serenity closed her eyes as if in great pain, and stood silent for several minutes. Sailor Venus watched her, uncertain but worried. Finally, the older woman took a deep breath. "My poor daughter," she sighed softly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gave the senshi in front of her a pitying look. "Do you know what this means?" The girl shook her head. The look in her queen's eyes filled her with a sense of dread.

"She has the Blessed Stone, the Silver Crystal. And she is only six years old." The queen paused and then sighed as she realized that the senshi still did not understand. "The Blessed Stone follows the heart of its bearer. The heart and emotions of its bearer. It amplifies them." Sailor Venus' eyes widened as she realized how emotional and sensitive her young cousin already was. The queen nodded. "Do you know why you have awakened?" she asked quietly.

"I..."

"One of the primary purposes of the Senshi is to protect the Blessed Stone. And its Bearer."

As Sailor Venus stared at the queen, her shocked expression melted into a determined one. "No one shall harm her," she said firmly, instinctively using the formal language of the High Court. "I swear this." She went down to one knee in front of her queen. "I, Sailor Venus, hereby vow and affirm that I will protect Crown Princess Serenity from all harm."

"Even from herself?" the queen asked gently. Sailor Venus' head popped up, and she studied the queen's face intently. "The Stone will amplify her emotions. All of them, bad as well as good. You have vowed to be her protector. What will happen if you should go into battle for her?" Sailor Venus' cheeks paled, and the queen nodded. "She will worry for you, her best friend, and that worry will come out in some fashion. And if, by some chance, you should die..."

"But..." the young senshi protested.

"There is only one solution that I can see," Queen Serenity said sadly. "You can no longer be friends." Sailor Venus' eyes widened and she shook her golden head. "Can you think of any other way to protect her?" the queen continued. "Please, tell me. I have thought and thought for a week trying to come up with some other way. But, I cannot." A long moment of silence passed between them as they stared into each others eyes, and then, tears filling her eyes, Sailor Venus slowly lowered her head in defeat.

"Tonight," Queen Serenity said softly. "You will have to tell her tonight. I have had the doctor give her small amounts of penafil all week. I should be able to prevent her from destroying the castle. We will keep her on it until she learns to control herself." Reluctantly, her heart breaking into tiny pieces, the golden haired senshi nodded.

* * *

"'Dite!!!" Crown Princess Serenity cried happily as she raced up to her cousin. Princess Aphrodite stood stiffly in her arms, fighting back the tears and the overwhelming desire to wrap the younger girl up and take her somewhere far, far away. "You're all right! You're all right! Oh, thank the Blessed Stone, you're all right!" Princess Aphrodite flinched at the mention of the object which had destroyed her life.

"'Dite?" Crown Princess Serenity asked softly as she pulled back. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

Weakly, the older girl smiled at the younger. "No, Princess, you didn't hurt me." Crown Princess Serenity gave her a puzzled look. "Princess,... there is something... something I must tell you," Princess Aphrodite choked out.

Frowning now, Crown Princess Serenity drew away from her. "Princess? Why are you calling me that?" she demanded irritably. "What's wrong, 'Dite?"

Princess Aphrodite took a deep breath and forced the words out around the lump in her throat. "I call you Princess because that's what you are. The Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom." The formal words sounded odd and stilted.

Crown Princess Serenity rolled her eyes. "I know that, silly. But why are you calling me that? You never call me that."

The older girl swallowed, and clenched her jaw. "Princess... We... I... Did your mother tell you yet? About the Stone?" Slowly, the younger girl's face became serious and a little frightened and she nodded. "And you know that the Stone... People will be after it, right?" Again, the younger girl nodded, fear a little more evident on her face. "Well, you don't have to worry about them," Princess Aphrodite said abruptly. "I will protect you." Crown Princess Serenity's face brightened instantly. "Yes," the older girl continued a little more quietly, "I will protect you. Like this. Venus Power... Make-UP!"

Crown Princess Serenity drew back in surprise as golden power surrounded her cousin. She stared wide-eyed when Sailor Venus appeared before her.

Quickly, the Senshi of Beauty went to one knee before the younger girl. "Crown Princess Serenity, I, Sailor Venus, hereby pledge to protect you from all harm both today and everyday. Even if it should cost me my life, no one shall harm you."

The younger princess' eyes grew wide, and then narrowed. "What do you mean, your life? 'Dite, you can't die. I won't let you. I won't!"

Sailor Venus swallowed once again, and closed her eyes briefly. Then, she fixed her brown eyes firmly on her cousin's. "'Dite is no more. Princess Aphrodite no longer exists," she said coldly trying not to shiver. "There is only Sailor Venus."

Crown Princess Serenity began to shake her head, slowly at first and then rapidly. "No. 'Dite. I don't want Sailor Venus, I want 'Dite!"

"There is no more 'Dite," Sailor Venus said again as she slowly rose back to her feet. "And..." She choked. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say the biggest, most painful lie she had ever told or would ever tell in her life. Her eyes began to sting and water as she stared into Crown Princess Serenity's tear filled eyes.

"'Dite is my friend. You promised! You promised you would always be my friend!" the little girl sobbed. Around her, a tarnished gold aura appeared. It pulsed for a moment, and then disappeared.

But Sailor Venus had seen it, and her heart had gone cold. "I do not want to be your friend anymore," she heard herself say. Her voice seemed to be coming from a long, long way away. '_Lies. Lies! 'Nity, don't believe me. Please, 'Nity, don't believe me!_' "I prefer to be your protector."

Crown Princess Serenity gasped in shock and betrayal, and stared deeply into her new protector's eyes. "I don't believe you," she whispered. "I don't. _I don't believe you_!" She spun and ran out of the room, sobbing harshly.

Sailor Venus sank slowly to the ground, as the tears broke free once more. She knew crying wouldn't do any good, but she couldn't seem to stop them. She also knew that the hard part had just begun.


	8. Painful Knowledge III

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Painful Knowledge (Part III)  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Setsuna (Optional: "Only Time" by Enya)  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Princess/Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity were created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created hasty fanart paperdolls to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Painful Knowledge

"You knew, didn't you." Although she tried to keep the accusative tone out of her voice, Queen Serenity knew that she had not succeeded. The hooded guardian merely stood quietly in the center of the chamber and let her talk. The queen paced agitatedly from the wall of the mural to the far wall and back again. It was the first time she had seen the guardian since her daughter and cousin had been attacked a month ago.

"You knew that Serenity was the Bearer. And you didn't tell me!" That was the worst part. They had kept something that important from her. She thought that they were supposed to be partners. She had thought that they were friends! "All this time, you've known. That's what the light was about, wasn't it? Would the chamber have lit up for little Aphrodite, too?"

"Only gold," the hooded guardian replied softly.

Queen Serenity stopped abruptly, and spun around to face her. "What do you mean, only gold?"

"Only Venus' Diamond would have responded to Venus." Pluto paused, and then continued thoughtfully. "Although, maybe Moon's would have reacted as well. She's like that."

The queen looked distracted and thoughtful for a moment, and then shook her head abruptly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked plaintively.

Pluto tilted her head slightly. "Would you have treated her any differently?" she asked. As the queen looked at her in surprise, she straightened up again. "All children need as much love and unreserved support as they can get in their first few years. They also need discipline. She was too young, too weak to use much power so why worry you with the thought that she might? It gave you the confidence that she would need from you, and gave you peace of mind for a few more years."

"Besides," she continued as the queen opened her mouth to reply, "you were treating her the same way that you said you would treat the Bearer if you found her. She was your own little Bearer."

Queen Serenity closed her mouth for a moment, and then shook her head. "It was not enough," she said sadly as her shoulders slumped. "She was attacked." Pluto and Sailor Saturn stiffened. "She and Aphrodite were taking a nap in the field when some monster came out of nowhere and attacked them. That is why her power woke so early."

Pluto kept quiet, knowing that there was no set age for a Bearer to start to show her power, but not wanting to upset her friend any further. The attack worried her, however. And, she learned moments later, it worried her princess' mother as well.

"Where did the monster come from?" Queen Serenity asked. "Why did it attack them? Was it just a random incident, or was it specifically aimed at Serenity?"

Pluto shook her head. "I have not sensed any invasion from without," she responded to the queen's unspoken question. Her glance stole to the three Diamonds that the queen had not yet seen. "Whatever danger it is, it comes from within." Queen Serenity looked disappointed, but nodded her head in acceptance. "The monsters, though... Am I correct in assuming that there has been more than one?"

The queen gave her a surprised look, and nodded again. "There have been four more attacks," she replied. "None of these have been aimed at Serenity, but only Sailor Venus can defeat them. She says that they do not look the same as the first monster, but they are just as powerful."

Pluto lowered her head. "They come from the Princess," she said reluctantly. "Her fears and pain. If you do not make her see this, they will not stop."

Queen Serenity's eyes widened. "Just like the Bearer during King Imbri's reign," she murmured. Pluto nodded, knowing that no more needed to be said. She had trained her Princess' mother as best she could. There was not much more she could do but sit back and hope that the queen would be able to make the right choices.

After her friend left a few moments later, Pluto walked to the mural and looked at the remaining Diamonds. Mercury's, Mars', and Jupiter's were still relatively quiescent.

"These are starting to wake," Sailor Saturn called quietly from her place by her own Diamond. Pluto turned in time to see her reaching out to touch Neptune's Diamond. "Not much... But the flicker is there." She turned to look at her friend, a worried expression on her transparent face. "Will... Will she be all right? She's so young..."

Pluto looked away, wishing that she had a better answer for her partner. "Only time will tell."


	9. A Gift of Secret Friendship

Title: A Gift of Secret Friendship  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Silver Millennium / Fireworks  
Genre: General / Fluffish  
Version: PGSM – Silver Millennium (Raya's _Sailor Diamonds_ 'verse)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Princess Serenity, Luna, the Silver Millennium, and the senshi were all created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely borrowed them for a short while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

A Gift of Secret Friendship

Sailor Venus covertly studied her cousin, her heart clenching at the six year old's unnatural pallor and the lines of petulant exhaustion that creased the young face. '_This had better work,_' she thought to herself worriedly. '_We can't keep her on penafil forever. The doctors say that it will poison her permanently if she takes it much longer._' The ten year old senshi resolutely ignored the possibility that after six months of continuous low level doses, her best friend might already have suffered irreparable damage.

When Princess Serenity glanced up at her, Sailor Venus quickly turned her gaze to the hallway in front of them. She did not trust her ability to keep her concern out of her eyes, and the last thing she needed her former playmate to see was that she still cared. The golden haired senshi pretended to study the hall and rooms about them, looking for danger.

It was not entirely an act, though. Even with the constant doping with the most power sedative known in the Silver Millennium, the little princess' emotions were still strong enough to create powerful monsters that attacked people randomly, dreadful creatures that only Sailor Venus was strong enough to face and defeat. And all because she had had to convince the child that she no longer wanted to be friends.

The sound of running footsteps behind them made the senshi tense warily, dread making her heart sink to her stomach. When she turned, however, she saw that it was Lady Luna running towards them, holding her long yellow skirt up with both hands. Princess Serenity turned as well, her fearful expression melting into one of curiosity at the small purple-haired courtier's excited expression.

"Princess! Princess Serenity! There you are. Hurry! Hurry or you'll miss it," Lady Luna cried excitedly. She dropped the skirt from her left hand and reached out urgently to grasp the hand that the young heir held instinctively out to her. Quickly, she resumed her run down the hall pulling Princess Serenity behind her. Sailor Venus' brown eyes glowed with anticipation as she hurried after them.

"What? What's happening, Luna?" the six year old asked as she struggled to keep up.

"Oh, just wait 'til you see!" the courtier laughed as she raced towards the door to the nearest balcony. "Hurry, Princess!"

Moments later, they were outside leaning against the cool marble balustrade. Lady Luna looked expectantly towards the sky, and then grinned as a loud crack filled the air. Beside her, Princess Serenity gasped, and then grinned in delight.

"Fireworks!" The six year old bounced up and down, clapping her hands. "Fireworks! Ooo, look at that one!"

"What a pretty pink color," Lady Luna agreed as she placed her hands on the railing and leaned forward to get as close as she could. "Ah! And that purple shower! What a beautiful design!"

Standing beside the door where she had stopped, Sailor Venus relaxed back into the sun warmed stone and smiled with triumphant pleasure. It had been so long since a true smile had graced her little cousin's face. Hopefully, the next one would not be so long in coming.

"'Dite, look!" Princess Serenity exclaimed as three particularly bright ones exploded in front of them. "It's a rose! Look, it's my rose!" Sailor Venus just nodded.

It took ten minutes for the entire display to finish. Through it all, the little princess oo-ed and ah-ed and clapped and grinned. Finally, however, it was over.

Lady Luna looked down at the princess' glowing face and felt a sense of accomplishment. Glancing at the quiet senshi, she curtsied and slipped away down the balcony. Princess Serenity did not seem to notice as she stared happily out towards the vanishing smoke.

After several long moments, she sighed and then turned to walk towards her older cousin. Sailor Venus straightened up, a neutral expression on her face as she opened the door back into the castle. Princess Serenity stopped just outside of it, however, and looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you, 'Dite," she said softly.

Sailor Venus blinked rapidly several times. "Princess?"

The glow on the child's face dimmed slightly, but she raised her chin stubbornly. "I said 'Thank you'," she repeated. "It was a great present."

Sailor Venus glanced away, and then forced her gaze back to her younger cousin's chocolate brown one. "You should thank Lady Luna," she said as steadily as she could. "She was the one who saw them and brought you here."

Princess Serenity smiled knowingly, and then tossed her small head and stepped into the building. "Yes. I have to thank her, too."

A small smile crept back onto Sailor Venus' lips. She knew it was wrong. She knew that she had to convince Serenity that she no longer wanted to be friends. But, it was so wonderful to see that happy smile back where it belonged. "And I am no longer Aphrodite," she said as she followed her liege inside. "There is only Sailor Venus." Princess Serenity did not even look over her shoulder in reply.


	10. Tricky Situation

Title: Sailor Diamonds: Tricky Situation  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Minor Characters / Politics  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: The royal family and the senshi were created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created a few hasty fanart paperdolls to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: Tricky Situation

_Watashi ni nare... Kirare to... Sailor Diamonds..._ [_Turn into me... With a flash... Sailor Diamonds..._] - From _Kirari*Sailor Dream!_, the opening theme for Pretty Guardian SailorMoon (Live Action).

Queen Serenity sighed deeply as she leaned her head back against a tree and closed her eyes. '_How am I going to do this?_' she wondered for the hundredth time. She gently rolled two Sailor Diamonds around in her right hand, their pale blue and flaming red beauty hidden by her loosely closed fist.

'_Aphrodite was easy. All I had to do was tell Viren that I was sending her off to a special finishing school so that she could be groomed for a position as Serenity's chief lady-in-waiting and she was happy. Neither Count Scylla nor Lord Apol will be so easy to fool._'

For a moment, she wished angrily that Serenity could control her emotions better. After all, if she did there would not be any reason for the additional deceitful games that her mother now had to play. That emotion was fleeting, however, and quickly replaced by guilt. The princess had been trying, truly trying, to control herself ever since she had finally accepted that the monsters which Sailor Venus fought were coming from her. Despite Sailor Venus' best attempts to distance herself, the crown princess still loved her cousin deeply and wanted nothing to harm her.

Things had been fairly quiet for the past six years. So quiet, in fact, that many people seemed to have forgotten what Princess Serenity was and what she could do. The crown princess had managed to reign in her volatile emotions, and when she could not she now had several sheltered rooms scattered around the palace that she could run to.

As the years had passed and none of the other Sailor Diamonds had changed color, Queen Serenity had dared to hope that perhaps Sailor Venus would be enough to protect her daughter. And there was still the mysterious Sailor Moon who had not yet appeared. Perhaps she was protecting the innocent people that Sailor Venus could not reach. Maybe, just maybe, the two senshi would be enough.

And then, three months ago, Princess Serenity apparently began to lose control once more. Queen Serenity knew that she should have expected it. After all, her heir was now thirteen. That was a difficult age for most girls as their bodies began to change and mature. Swinging hormones and confusing emotions were a natural part of that change.

Queen Serenity sighed again. Yes, she should have expected this. She was, in fact, lucky that it had not happened sooner. But, that did not make her task any easier.

Two days before, Serenity had passed her in the hall. Her lower lip had been clenched tightly between her teeth and tears had been shimmering in her daughter's chocolate brown eyes, but the girl had still had enough presence of mind to hold them back. Sailor Venus had been beside her looking confused, but not worried. Queen Serenity had assumed that meant that her daughter was still in control, and that there was nothing to worry about. She had been wrong.

A few minutes later, a fearful scream had drawn the Queen's attention to a nearby courtyard. She had blanched when she had seen the strange, misshapen monster attacking several young adults. They were all children of courtiers who had been enjoying an afternoon tea party from the decorations on the table.

Many of the teenagers fled, running as fast as they could into the palace corridors. Two brave young men had gone forward to fight the creature. Both had been seized, drained, and discarded. Several of the young women had fainted, and two other young women had tried to drag them to safety.

The monster had attacked the smaller of these two ladies, and she had screamed in fear and pain. Before it could do more than lift her off of the ground, a bolt of fire had caught it in the back. It had roared, dropped the young woman, and turned to see who had attacked it.

Both the queen and the released girl had stared in horrified amazement as the second young lady threw another fireball at the creature. Queen Serenity had been close enough to see that her wide, unseeing eyes were a beautiful shade of violet.

Just as the creature reached its new opponent, the first girl had stood up and held out her hands. A stream of boiling, frothing water had hit the creature in the back. It had screamed in pain and anger, but the two young women had ignored it. Giving each other a long, solemn look, they had nodded and attacked once more. As the creature vanished in burst of steam, the two girls had collapsed, unconscious and spent, to the ground. The whole fight had lasted only a few moments.

Queen Serenity had found herself wandering dazedly to the secret chamber far below the Moon Palace. As she had both expected and feared, two more of the Sailor Diamonds had changed color.

And now, she sat in her garden trying to think of some way to explain the coming disappearance of Lady Aeri and Lady Herme and the appearance of Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. The Sailor Diamonds in her hand were as silent as the two Guardians who protected the underground chamber.

'_Count Scylla just lost his wife. He will not let his only daughter go to some mysterious, undefined school without checking it out first, even if I am the one speaking for it. And Lord Apol and Lady Maye are so protective of Lady Herme I'm surprised they let her wander out of their chambers. But there has to be some way..._'

It took almost an hour of thinking before the obvious solution came to her: make the school real. Not just real, but close by. That way, if the parents wanted to check on their children, the senshi would have the time to race over.

'_I could put Lady Luna and Sir Artemis in charge,_' she thought as she straightened up. '_They can be trusted to keep a secret and to work with the girls. They also have enough of a reputation to satisfy Count Scylla and enough rank to satisfy Lord Apol. Now, how to make it appear to not be a subtle political favor. Lord Apol won't mind, but Count Scylla would be looking for a hook. Perhaps if I make it seem like he is doing me a favor? Which he would be, but not one that I want to have great weight._' Still musing, the Queen rose and walked into the palace to find the headmasters of her new school.


	11. An Acceptable Solution

Title: An Acceptable Solution  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Original Characters  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM (Silver Millennium / Raya's _Sailor Diamonds _-verse)  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: Queen Serenity and Jovah (Jupiter) belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely cut out these photographs, stuck them on popsicle sticks, and used them as puppets in my old fashioned home theater.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

An Acceptable Solution

Zirel winced slightly and paused in his slow walk down the hall to lean against the wall for moment. He turned his gaze to look out for nearby window, years of practice political subterfuge making him instinctively mask his momentary weakness. '_It won't be long now,_' he thought to himself wearily. A mixture of sadness and anxiety washed through him. '_A few days. Next week at the latest._'

It was not common for the people in his family to know the time of their death, yet he knew that this feeling of approaching the end was not just an old man's fears. And that feeling told him that the end was nearer than he was willing to admit. He had to fight it off for just a little longer, however. There was one extremely important loose end that needed his attention.

'_Jovah... What am I going to do about Jovah? I can't leave her to Baran... He is not strong enough to protect her from the Himalia branch, much less the Themista clan. Yet, he is the only one of her extended relatives that can be trusted not to try and use her or usurp her power._'

There was only one other possible solution. If his granddaughter were to be taken under a royal wing... If the queen were to agree to foster her...

But Jovah was a proud young countess. Zirel smiled at that thought. She would never willingly accept a token position. If the queen did agree to take her in, she would have to give the girl a meaningful position. Preferably one that would allow her to develop her political and leadership skills in preparation for her future position on the Council.

A thoughtful look crossed his face. Perhaps if the queen accepted Jovah as part of the Crown Princess' Court? Despite the queen's excellent attempts to hide it and her frequent protests to the contrary, Zirel was convinced that such a court was forming around the thirteen year old heir. That would be an ideal situation for his granddaughter: protection by the Crown until she reached her majority, a chance to learn the political steps without actually participating in the main dance, and a unique opportunity to learn how a good ruler leads her people.

Zirel straightened up from the wall, his mild expression hiding his sudden determination. He nodded genially to a passing courtier, and then continued his slow walk down the hall. As he searched quietly for Queen Serenity, he plotted his responses to her objections.


	12. A Difficult Request

Title: Sailor Diamonds: A Difficult Request  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Minor Characters (Optional: Growing Old)  
Genre: General / Drama  
Version: PGSM (Moon Kingdom)  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: The royal family and the senshi were created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created a few hasty fanart paperdolls to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Sailor Diamonds: A Difficult Request

_Watashi ni nare... Kirare to... Sailor Diamonds..._ [_Turn into me... With a flash... Sailor Diamonds..._] - From _Kirari*Sailor Dream!_, the opening theme for Pretty Guardian SailorMoon (Live Action).

"Majesty, a word if I may?"

Queen Serenity paused in the long corridor between the council chamber and the larger reception hall. "Lord Zirel," she replied in surprise. The elderly gentleman walking slowly towards her was one of the quieter members of her court, but no less memorable for that. His tall, broad stature was one reason, but the words of wisdom he offered when he did choose to speak was the better one.

He smiled down at his queen as he came to a stop beside her. "I was wondering if I might discuss something with you in confidence?" he asked softly. The slight queen gave him a curious look, and then indicated that he should join her in a nearby sitting room.

"I will be brief, my Lady," he said as he gestured for her to be seated first. When she had settled onto a wooden chair, he lowered himself gingerly into another. "I have heard a rumor that you are beginning to gather a list of potential young ladies for the Princess' future court," he said as he relaxed back into the chair. His dark green eyes noted the queen's well hidden look of dismay and unease, and he decided that it would be wiser to be more blunt so that she could not dance verbally around him. "In fact, I have heard that you have already selected several young ladies, and have begun to groom them for their future position."

"I'm not sure where you have heard this rumor," Queen Serenity responded smoothly, "but let me assure you, sir, that I have not started any such list."

Lord Zirel nodded, and then gave her an amused smile. "Of course not, my Lady. If you had, you would be plagued with courtiers petitioning to have their daughters added and considered. You would also have the headaches of all the additional political games and twists needed to keep the unsuitable and unacceptable off of the list." The queen watched him silently, not reassured by his response.

"I am not one of those with whom you must play games," he continued as his smile faded to a ghost of itself. "I am too old to dance for myself anymore, and the only family I have left has no interest in any game I might play on their behalf. And so, after considering my request for a few days you may tell me your answer honestly."

Queen Serenity searched for some sort of response that would satisfy him, and yet not give anything away about her non-existent school and the budding court. He held up a hand as she opened her mouth, and she reluctantly kept silent.

"I am am growing older by the day, Majesty," Lord Zirel said as a sad, worried look entered his eyes. "Very soon now, I will be passing on to that land of free blowing wind and emerald light. And I will go without regret. I will have one worry though. My granddaughter, Jovah. You might remember the child?" His eyes focused on her abruptly, curious.

Queen Serenity thought for a long moment, and slowly shook her head. "Well, perhaps not," he acknowledged with a nod. "She keeps mostly to herself and is not as flamboyant as, say, Countess Kolmah, You will remember my son, Zeph." Queen Serenity nodded as the image of a tall lord, slightly younger than herself with dark red hair, came to mind. "He and his wife, Teiko, passed away three years ago leaving their daughter, Jovah, in my care. She would be a little older than the princess, about sixteen this year. So close to her majority, and yet so far."

"Unfortunately, even though she is a Countess by birth on her mother's side, I am the only family she has left." Lord Zirel shifted uncomfortably on the hard chair, and watched as sudden comprehension lit his queen's chocolate brown eyes. He nodded. "She is a proud girl," he added quietly. "She will not want to live off of someone else's charity until she can come into her own inheritance. It would be far better if she could find a place where she can not feel not only accepted, but useful. If this rumored list exists, I beg that you consider her for it. If it does not..."

Queen Serenity shook her head firmly, but the old lord was not about to be interrupted. "If it does not, then I humbly request that you take her as your ward until she should reach her majority and can decide for herself what she wishes to do. Either way, Majesty, I wish to leave her to your care. I would prefer the first, as it would ensure her of a place once she has grown, but if it is not to be, the second would suffice."

He fell silent and watched his queen think for several long moments. "You do not need to make your decision now," he said finally as he painfully pushed himself back up to his feet. "I understand that there will be ramifications both for you and for her that you need to consider." He bowed creakily. "I will await your decision." He glanced at his thoughtful ruler as he rose, and then turned to make his way slowly towards the door.

"Lord Zirel," Queen Serenity called softly. He rested one wrinkled hand in the door's indention, and turned towards her quizzically. "There is no need to worry for your granddaughter," she said as she rose and smoothed out her white dress. "I shall take care of her." The elderly lord gave her a relieved smile, turned to face her, and then bowed his gratitude.


	13. A New Guardian

Title: A New Guardian  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Makoto / _Just a Girl_ by No Doubt  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Version: PGSM (Silver Millennium / Raya's _Sailor Diamonds_ -verse)  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Queen Serenity and Jovah (Jupiter) belong to Takeuchi Naoko with a bit claimed by Bandai. I have merely cut out these photographs, stuck them on popsicle sticks, and used them as puppets in my old fashioned home theater.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

A New Guardian

Jovah stared sightlessly at the large picture on the wall in front of her and strove to control her temper. Her grandfather had taught her many years ago how to hide it, but the pain of his recent death made her control more tenuous, and the added stress of dealing with her extended relatives was almost more than she could bear.

"She will come with me, of course," she heard Lord Baran say emphatically to Lady Xera. Like everyone else in the room, they were distant cousins of hers though Jovah had long lost interest in trying to determine how far removed they were. "Lord Zirel was quite clear about that."

"What, a bachelor taking in a young girl?" Lady Xera replied with heavy, false sweetness. "What would you know about taking care of a child? Do you know what to do when she starts crying? Or what credentials are required for her hair stylist or her personal maid? Do you know what styles are appropriate? Colors? Schools? Of course not. You're a man. Men don't think about these things. Lady Orrelia, however, has already successfully raised three daughters and seen them settled quite comfortably."

Jovah ignored Lord Baran's response as she clenched her jaw and glared at the innocent representation of a sun drenched meadow. '_I'm not a young girl!_' she thought rebelliously towards the plump matron. '_I already _have _a maid, and I don't need help choosing my clothes or anything else!_'

It did not matter what she thought, however. Although she was just a month shy of sixteen, she was technically still a child until she reached nineteen. If she had been a boy, she could have petitioned for admittance to a military boarding school or a fostership in one of the high-ranked noble houses. But everyone believed that as a recently bereaved girl she was too overwrought to make any important decisions on her own.

'_Just a girl._' Her eyes flashed at that thought. '_A fragile little creature that needs to be protected from all the predators in the world. Someone who cannot be trusted to make her own decisions. Just sit and look pretty. That's all you need to do. Just a girl. I've had it! I'm not just a girl! I'm a Countess!_' She clenched her hands together so tightly that her fingers turned white. '_I am not helpless!_' she yelled mentally at the extended relatives that swirled and bickered politely around her. '_I can make my _own _decisions! And I choose... I choose..._'

Her mental rant stumbled to a halt as her mind began to sift through her various kin. She did not know any of them well, and what little she knew she did not like. There was not one that she was willing to trust herself to for the next three years.

A change in the atmosphere and a sudden drop in volume brought the teenager's attention back to the room around her. Reluctantly curious, she looked around to see what had happened.

"Countess Jovah."

Jovah's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at her unexpected guests. Before her stood Queen Serenity, her daughter, Crown Princess Serenity, and the princess' bodyguard, Sailor Venus. It was not until one of her other guests hissed softly in displeasure and bumped her gently that she remembered her manners and fell into a deep curtsy. "Your... Your Majesty," she stuttered as a bright red blush worked its way across her high cheekbones. "It is an honor."

Queen Serenity smiled at her compassionately and gestured for her to rise. "And a shame that it could not be under more pleasant circumstances," she replied quietly. "Lord Zirel was a valued member of the court. He will be sorely missed." Jovah blinked back fresh tears as she bent her head and muttered an appreciative response.

"Thank you so very much for your kind words, Your Majesty," Lady Orrelia said as she slipped smoothly into place beside Jovah and laid a possessive hand on the girl's shoulder. She ignored the way the teenager tensed at her move. "And thank you so much for coming. Jovah has been almost beside herself with grief these past few days. I am sure she takes great comfort from your presence." She squeezed Jovah's shoulder, signaling her to agree, but the girl stubbornly ignored the subtle order and looked down at the ground.

"I am sure," Queen Serenity replied politely before the pause could become awkward. She glanced around the room and then back to the stone faced teenager. "Indeed, I do hope so." She reached out and gently drew the girl to her side. Jovah's head sprang up in surprise as Lady Orrelia struggled to suppress a frown. "May I have a word with you? In private?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lady Orrelia replied strongly as she turned to gesture towards a door. "This way, please."

A smile flitted around the queen's mouth, but she waited patiently for a response from Jovah. The teenager looked at her with suspicious confusion and then slowly bent her head in agreement. Queen Serenity nodded slightly back to her and only then began to walk in the direction indicated by the older woman. Around them, the rest of the relatives stirred unhappily.

When they reached a small side chamber, Queen Serenity flicked a glance at her daughter and Sailor Venus. The princess stopped before entering the chamber and turned to stand outside the door. Sailor Venus calmly shepherded Lady Orrelia out of the room and then closed the door. The last thing Jovah saw was her pushy cousin's furious face.

"Countess Jovah," the queen said quietly. She waited patiently for the girl to turn and look at her, and then continued. "Countess Jovah, I have come to fulfill a promise that I made to your grandfather a few days ago. I apologize that it has taken so long, but I wanted to make sure that everything was in order before I approached you."

Jovah stared at the queen, a little surprised at her monarch's attitude. She had never met the queen before, but she would have thought that the older woman would be more distant, more regal. Instead, she was talking to Jovah almost as if they were equals.

Belatedly, she realized that the queen was waiting for a response from her. Blushing once more, she bent her head. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. What were you saying?"

The queen gave her an understanding smile. "Your grandfather spoke to me on the day he died. He was concerned about what would happen to you if he passed away before you reached your majority, and he wanted to ask for my help." Jovah gave her a surprised look. "Actually, he asked if I would be willing to take you into my service until you reached your majority," the queen continued. Jovah's eyes widened in disbelief at her grandfather's temerity, and the queen's smile grew slightly. "I agreed."

Jovah blinked. "You..."

"Agreed," the queen finished for her as her voice trailed off. She reached into her skirt and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I have just come from the Records Office," she said as she handed the paper to Jovah. "You are now officially my ward which also makes you an official member of my court."

"I..." Jovah was not sure whether to be relieved or furious. On the one hand, she could not have asked for a more prestigious place for fostership if she had been given the option. Even better, none of her extended family would fight the queen over guardianship. On the other, the decision had once again been taken out of her hands. "I..."

"It is just for three years," Queen Serenity said calmly. "After you reach your majority, you will need to earn your position on your own merits if you wish to stay." She gave Jovah a curious look. "If you would rather, you could ask to stay with..."

A look of confusion crossed Jovah's face as the queen's voice trailed off. When the monarch gestured vaguely to the door, the girl realized that she was referring to Lady Orellia. "No! No, thank you, Your Majesty," she replied hastily. "I mean..." She stopped and took a deep breath. She might not have had a say in the matter of her legal guardianship, but the queen was offering her a choice in where she would spend the next three years. Jovah did not have to think at all about that choice. "I am honored that you would agree to be my guardian," she said as she fell into another deep curtsy. "I am even more honored that you will allow me to serve in your court. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Queen Serenity bowed her head graciously, and then gestured for the teenager to proceed her from the room. "Then shall we inform your relatives?"

* * *

A month later, Queen Serenity watched as Lady Jovah held the green diamond in her hand. She wondered if she had ever really had a choice, or if fate had just been toying with her. Lord Zirel had passed away peacefully in his sleep the night she had agreed to take care of Lady Jovah. If she had waited even a day, the scene in front of her might have been harder to arrange.

Lady Jovah raised her brown eyes and looked through her guardian. "Jupiter Power... Make UP!"

The only consolation that Queen Serenity could derive was that there were no more. All of the Sailor Diamonds in the mural had been claimed once more, and her daughter's court, such as it was, was complete.


	14. Repetition

Title: Repetition  
Author: Raya  
Theme: Minor Characters / Ending  
Genre: Drama  
Version: PGSM (Spoiler Level Ceres: Major spoilers, but may already be spoiled. Spoilers for Act 48 and Final Act)  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All of the fictional characters used below were created by Takeuchi Naoko. I have merely created a hasty fanart paperdoll to play with for a while.

_Canon, spelling, grammar, and punctuation corrections are appreciated. So is constructive criticism and general comments. Please let me know if you see something that you like or that should be corrected. Thanks! - Raya_

Repetition

Queen Serenity watched with tears in her eyes as Sailor Moon charged forward. It was happening again. Once more, the world was going to end.

How many times had she seen this? The first time had been here on the Moon when Prince Endymion had fallen protecting her daughter. That had been the final straw for the emotionally battered young princess. Her three remaining guardians had already given their all in a futile attempt to stop the enemy, and had been cut down. The prince's love, support, and determination had been the only thing holding the princess together emotionally, and when he had died she had shattered. Queen Serenity shuddered as she remembered her daughter's scream of pain and loss. The blast of energy that had followed shortly after had almost been a blessing.

And yet, she had not been destroyed. Two shadowy figures wearing senshi fuku and bearing weapons, one a long staff and the other a glaive, had appeared in front of her just before the blast hit. They had crossed their weapons in front of her, generating a shield that deflected the blast. Somehow, she had ended up in the secret chamber far below Moon's surface with Lady Luna and Sir Artemis and the two mysterious senshi. The two women had bowed to her before fading out of sight.

Queen Serenity had died several years later, but not until she had transformed Lady Luna and Sir Artemis into forms which could withstand the ravages of time. She, herself, became a ghost, a memory of her former self. The mysterious senshi had warned her that her daughter would return, but that it would be a long time in coming. She both longed for and dreaded the day.

In the millennia that followed, Queen Serenity and her companions had watched civilizations on the Earth rise and fall. As the great empires of Babylon, Persia, Byzantine, Mongolia, Egypt, Maya, Inca, Greece, China, and Rome among others rose and fell, the three watchers had waited for the rebirth of the princess and her senshi. Every time the world descended into darkness and chaos, the ancient queen had cried. She hated watching history repeat itself.

But this time, it was different. This time, it would be like that first great destruction she so vividly remembered. As Sailor Moon and her friends disappeared from her view, Queen Serenity bowed her head and began to pray. And as the golden energy razed the blue-green world above her, she sent all the energy that she could to push it back.

She failed. As the glow faded, Queen Serenity collapsed to her knees and stared at the now golden world above her. Where there had once been waters and clouds and trees, now there was only an ocean of sand. The irony was not lost on her as she sat and cried.

And then, a movement on the monitor caught her eye. She gasped as she realized that her daughter had survived this time. And when the prince appeared and embraced her child, the Queen began to smile. All would be well now. The next ending would be the rebuilding. The princess would insist on restoring their lost world. That was just the kind of person she was.

Queen Serenity rose to her feet once more, gathering her strength to help as she watched the two lovers pledge themselves to one another.


End file.
